As She's Walking Away
by MarshmallowPiggs
Summary: It's five years after Big Time Rush ends and Logan is back in Minnesota, studying to become a doctor. Lately, Camille has been the only thing on his mind. One-shot based on "As She's Walking Away" by Zac Brown Band ft. Alan Jackson.


This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. Hope you guys like it! Logan and Camille are my favorite BTR couple. X]

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters or the song referenced in this work. Those all belong to their respective owners.

**As She's Walking Away**

Logan Mitchell was miserable. Over the past few days, all the 21 year-old could think of was Camille. It had been over five years since he had seen her last. Big Time Rush had since broken up in favor going their separate ways and Logan moved back to Minnesota in order to pursue his medical degree.

Lately though, Camille had been the only thing on his mind. He genuinely missed her. He missed her smile, the way her brown hair fell over her shoulders, but every time he summoned an image of her in his mind, it only brought him heartache.

"I guess foolish pride really is to blame," Logan muttered to his drink, a Raspberry Long Island Ice Tea.

Logan normally abstained from alcohol because he was a medical student. He knew what alcohol could do to a person, but tonight, he didn't care. He was prepared to wallow in his alcohol and self-pity for eternity if he had to, until the name Camille was permanently erased from his memory.

"God, how could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I tell her how I felt that night at the movies? It's like I couldn't even talk to her," he fumed to no one in particular.

"You know, son," said a voice from beside him, "I made the exact same mistake when I was your age. I let the greatest thing that ever happened to me walk right out that door."

The man who spoke was probably in his late 50s, with graying hair and a beard and as he explained what happened, his eyes became misty with remembrance.

"You see, I loved this girl. From the moment I met her, I knew that she was the one for me. We spent all of our time together, Millie and I. Then one night, she told me that she was moving. I was distraught, but I was too bullheaded and selfish to try to chase after her."

Although Logan was not interested in hearing another man's story, he was in no mood to tell him to stop, so Logan let him continue out of politeness.

"It was the one thing in my life that I truly ever regretted. I missed my chance. Gosh, even to this day, my heart still hurts whenever I think of her. I can see it in your eyes that yours does, too. Tell me, son, who's the girl?" the man asked gently.

Logan sighed deeply. He was not in the mood for talking, but the man was waiting for an answer, so Logan reluctantly began to tell his tale.

"Her name was Camille. She was the prettiest girl you've ever seen. Brown hair that fell in ringlets around her face, beautiful brown eyes, and a touch that sent electric sparks up your spine every time her hand brushed against yours."

The man nodded as if to prod Logan to continue.

"My friends and I were in a band and she lived in the same building as us. For a while, it was great. We always hung out and I could honestly say that I was in love," Logan said as he took a sip of his drink.

"What happened?" the man asked.

"Well, one day, she told me that she had kissed one of my best friends and I immediately broke things off. After that, I wasn't sure of my feelings towards her, even though she clearly still had feelings for me. I just was too proud to try and go after her again. Well, about five years went by, the band broke up, and I moved back here to Minnesota. Even though it's been so long since I've seen her, she's all I can think about lately. Everywhere I go, I see her. I hear her laughter when it rains. Hell, I can still even smell her perfume if I think hard enough," he finished as he downed the rest of his drink.

"Anything else I can get ya?" the bartender questioned.

"Another Raspberry Long Island Ice Tea, please," Logan said. The bartender nodded and prepared another drink.

"But you haven't heard anything from her since?" asked the man.

Logan shook his head sadly.

"No, not even a call. She probably forgot all about me and is living a great life in California with some rich husband," Logan scoffed bitterly.

"Now, don't say that, son. I'm sure she thinks of you as much as you think of her. Do you still have her number?"

Yeah, I do," Logan admitted sheepishly, "but I bet she wouldn't even answer if I called."

"Now, what kind of an attitude is that? Don't let regret take place of the dreams that you have to chase. Call her up. See how she's doing. I'm sure she'd love to hear from you," the man advised.

"That's impossible. There's no way that she would want to talk to me after I completely broke her heart," Logan said, dejected.

"C'mon, son, you need to have some faith. Trust me on this one. Just call her."

"What would I even say to her? 'Hi Camille, remember me? I'm the jerk who broke your heart'. Yeah, that's real good," Logan said sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter what you say. As long as you make the effort to talk, she'll listen. Even if it's a simple 'hello', it's something."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Maybe I will call her," Logan decided.

" 'Atta boy! That's the spirit. Tell her how you feel before it's too late, because it doesn't do any good to fall in love with her as she's walking away," the man said as he got up and left.

"Thanks, mister. That made me feel a little better," Logan declared, but the man had already left.

After he was sure that the guy had left, Logan let the smile fade from his face. Who was he kidding? Camille would never take him back after what happened.

"She probably doesn't even remember me," he grumbled, talking to his beverage for the second time that night.

Ten minutes passed as Logan sat in silence, nursing his drink. He heard someone sit down next to him, but he made no effort to look at the person. He had too much running through his mind.

"A scotch on the rocks, please," requested a feminine voice.

"Wow, a scotch on the rocks? That's pretty heavy for a girl. Who are _you_ trying to forget?" Logan wondered out loud. The alcohol was clearly starting to have an effect.

"Oh, nobody, just this guy that I used to like," the girl answered curtly.

"Jeeze, what did he do to you that made you want to drink?"

"Well, it's not so much what he did to me as what I did to him. I made a complete fool of myself. I accidently kissed his best friend and he broke things off. Then he moved away and I haven't heard from him since," the woman sighed.

"Wow, that's rough. I know what that's like, though. The same kind of thing happened with me and my girlfriend. She was a real sweet girl but then I went and screwed everything up," Logan said, his voice permeated with regret.

The woman nodded, but Logan didn't see it. He was too busy staring at the ice in the bottom of his glass. Out of natural curiosity, he raised his head to look at the woman sitting next to him. She was turned away from him, but he could see that she had brown hair that cascaded in waves down her neck, and was wearing a blue halter top with ruffles. Logan's heart skipped a beat! Could it really be her? He had to proceed carefully without giving himself away.

"So, this boyfriend of yours, what was he like?" Logan asked.

"Well, he was the nicest guy you've ever met. He cared a lot for me, sometimes too much, but I secretly enjoyed it. He had the deepest brown eyes. I swear I could stare into them forever, but I always had to stop myself because I was scared that I would drown in them. God, he was such a great guy, and I lost him," the woman whispered as she began to cry slightly.

"Aw, don't cry. People make mistakes. I'm sure he forgave you," Logan consoled. He wanted so badly to rub her back, but he decided against it.

"If he forgave me, then why hasn't he even called? He forgot about me, that's why. He probably doesn't even think about me anymore, let alone love me."

"Oh, I'm sure he still loves you."

"How do you know?" she sniffled.

"Because I've always loved you, Camille, no matter what. And I regret not going after you the first time you walked away," Logan said honestly.

The woman turned to face Logan, and chocolate brown eyes met his. The drink slipped from her hand and splashed all over the bar.

"Oh my god, Logan, is it really you? Are you really there?" Camille asked as fresh tears filled her eyes.

"Yes, it's me," he said.

Camille stood up and threw her arms around him in a giant embrace and Logan happily returned the gesture.

"It feels so good to have you back in my arms," he said softly. "I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to find you. I guess I just couldn't find the words to say 'give me one more chance'."

"That's okay, because I couldn't, either. I actually moved here to Minnesota just to be where you were. I even came in here every night, praying that you would just walk through the doors and take me back. Then I come in here tonight and you were sitting beside me the whole time, and I didn't even notice. God, I'm such a fool. Will you ever forgive me and just take me back?" she whispered.

Logan smiled as he breathed in her scent. "I already have and I swear, Camille, this time, I'm not letting you go," Logan affirmed as he led her out of the bar so that they could catch up.

The End


End file.
